


Golden annniversary

by melian225



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: HPFT, Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 13:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12771600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melian225/pseuds/melian225
Summary: Arthur has a surprise for Molly on their wedding anniversary.





	Golden annniversary

“The years have been good to you.” To Arthur, Molly looked just as beautiful as she had the day they met.

“And to you too,” she said, a smile spreading from her eyes to across her whole face.

He took her in. “What would you like to do today?”

She considered this. “The garden needs degnoming. And I have to prepare supper for the kids tonight.”

Their whole brood was coming for dinner, but the preparation excuse was a ruse. This was a special event. It was being catered.

“How about,” he suggested, “I take you somewhere special?”

She looked at him quizzically. She’d known he had something planned, of course, but had no idea what.

“Like where?” She narrowed her eyes suddenly. “Remember, Arthur, we have to be back by six.”

He shrugged. That was what Portkeys were for. “How do you feel about Majorca?”

She was silent for a minute, then melted into him. “Arthur! I’ve always wanted to see Majorca!”

He pulled her close. “We have an hour to get ready.” Pushing her away briefly, he looked into her eyes. “Happy anniversary, Molly.”

She beamed at him and leant in to kiss him. “Happy anniversary.”


End file.
